


Of Masks And Truths

by Wix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Fallout, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reckonings, Resentment, Team Dynamics, Team Is Not A Functioning Unit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Takes No Shit, Unhealthy Relationships, blame games, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Sokovia has fallen and the Avengers have returned home to relax and prepare for whatever the next threat is going to be. Little do they realize that the threat is already here, it's inside them - a rot that's festering, and it just might be their undoing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's happening pre-Captain America Civil War!!! What!!  
> LOL. I guess I felt like messing around with Post-Age of Ultron canon this time around. Don't fret though, more Post-Civil War stories will follow this one. 
> 
> So let me just say - I hate Age of Ultron with a passion and not because of the storyline or Ultron or whatever, but instead for the dynamics that they show us of the whole team ganging up on one of their own and physically assaulting him MULTIPLE TIMES!!! And just shrugging and being angry with him that he can't seem to trust them? Like really? Seriously? Why would he? And that Rhodey - RHODEY - just stands there carelessly while Thor stomps across the room and grabs Tony by the throat? Like he wouldn't have been having Asgardian Kabobs that night? And then the whole Wanda bull that happens is just the acid frosting on the blackened cupcake from hell. 
> 
> So that's where this story comes from. Hope you enjoy it.

The issue first reveals itself on a lazy Tuesday evening.

The team has been lounging around the living room of the newly redesigned Avengers Compound and there hasn’t been anything to draw their attention away from just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. The pizza boxes have been practically stripped of all evidence that food ever existed in them save the grease stains that mar the surface, and the all-day marathon of some hospital show has left him concerned that the feeling of pins and needles in his legs might actually be some hereto unknown disease that he’s going to die from. That and he’s slightly afraid that if a call were to come in right now, he’d be practically useless to the team.

“Where are you going?” Nat asks, looking up at him when he finally decides to bite the bullet and stand up. He lets himself revel in a stretch for a moment before he responds to her inquiry.

“I’m going to go stretch my legs.” He says as he makes a gesture towards the screen. “Don’t wait for me, I’ll be right back.” He tells her and she nods, accepting the answer and turning her attention back to the drama unfolding on the flat screen.

It’s nice to have these quiet moments, especially after all if the chaos of Sokovia and the whole Ultron issue that came during that time. The world has been relatively quiet, clearly still reeling from the loss of practically a whole country off the map because of one man’s arrogance.

Thinking of Tony – Steve realizes that it’s been a while since he’s seen the dark haired man in the halls of the Compound. It used to be that they couldn’t go a day without Tony popping up in the Tower, looking like a raccoon in desperate need of a caffeine fix, but ever since Sokovia, the billionaire has been strangely absent. Not just in the Compound itself, but also in the Avengers meetings and the Avengers Team Building Exercises. Steve’s tried to reach out to Tony to get the other man to take a second and actually interact with the team that he was so quick to try and replace, but the few times he’s caught him in the interim, Tony’s muttered something about being too busy before he rushes off moments later.

He makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a cool bottle of water out of the fridge when the sound of the door opening catches his attention and he glances up to see who has followed him in here.

He’s caught off guard when he sees Tony.

It’s clear that Tony doesn’t know that he’s here, as he shuffles in with his empty coffee cup walking over to the counter where the coffee pot sits.

“Yes, yes I understand.” He’s saying into his Bluetooth device as he starts up the caffeinating process. “No, I’ll be there in a few hours…Yeah…Yeah I can do that. The armor will be able to sustain it if something changes.” Steve stands there in silence, wondering when Tony’s going to notice him practically haunting the shadows and he chooses to use this moment to take in the wayward brunet. Tony looks exhausted, there’s a tremor of stress running through his body and he keeps closing his eyes as he speaks as though they’re too heavy to keep open while he maintains the conversation with whoever is on the other line. “Okay…that sounds good. Yeah, like I said, I’ll be back in a few hours.” Tony gives some final pleasantries before he cuts the call and lets out a tired exhale as he rests both his hands on the counter for a few seconds.

“Hey, when you’d get in?” Steve asks softly and Tony jumps, wide eyed and spinning around to look at him. Steve doesn’t miss how his hand has found its way to the knife block before he seems to register Steve and Steve isn’t sure how he feels that Tony doesn’t really remove his hand from the vicinity of the weapons, instead just laying it down on the counter nearby it as if he’ll need to call upon those knives at any moment. “Everything okay?” He inquires and he watches as Tony’s face becomes completely neutral, before he squares back his shoulders and falls into the game of playing ‘Tony Stark’.

“I’ve been here all day Cap.” Tony says and his voice is friendly and false. It’s always the same with Tony in that regards, always the mask that he refuses to take off in front of them. It wasn’t always that way, when they finally all moved into the Tower in the moments following the fall of SHIELD and Steve was starting to feel that they were finally seeing the truth behind the man, but then Ultron happened and now it was like there wasn’t even a crack from which the Tony Stark they were coming to know could shine through from.

“You’ve been here all day?” Steve asks, surprised by that revelation and Tony nods.

“That’s what I said.” He says, reaching out and pouring the freshly brewed coffee into his cup. “I’ve been down in the lab.” Steve can’t help the tenseness that he feels rush through his body at that sentence and he can just see Tony physically and mentally pulling away from him, having clearly noticed it too.

“Oh…okay…How’s that going?” Steve asks carefully and Tony gives him a grin that seems challenging and angry.

“Not building any murder-bots today if that’s what you mean, not that I’ve built one yet, but hey, gotta keep the schedule open.” He says and Steve cringes.

“That’s not what I meant.” He lies and Tony nods his head almost as if sarcastically agreeing with him.

“Of course not, my mistake.” Tony says, clearly calling him out on the lie and Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Well…we’re having a marathon in the living room. You should join us.” Steve offers and he sees that fake smile return to Tony’s face and he can’t fathom why.

“Thanks but no thanks. I’ve got places to be.” He says as he pours himself the coffee.

“Where do you have to be?” Steve asks and Tony turns to him as he pours some sugar into the cup, stirring it leisurely as he just looks at him and the gaze makes Steve uncomfortable.

“I’ve got personal business to attend to.” Tony says after a minute. “In Sokovia.”

“In Sokovia?” The name of the dead city washes over Steve with images of broken buildings and the skyline. “What do you have to do in Sokovia?”

“Relief functions.” Tony answers honestly. “Since you know, they’re currently trying to dig half of themselves out of the rubble after the whole Ultron thing.” Steve’s surprised with how easily Tony can say the name of his greatest failure so calmly. “The Stark Relief Fund is currently neck deep in rescue efforts and I’m heading back out there to assist as best I can.”

“Back?” Steve asks, surprised at the connotation of the word. “Aren’t you currently like persona non grata over there because of the Ultron investigation?” Tony hums to himself as he takes another sip of coffee.

“The ‘Ultron Investigation’ has concluded.” He answers him and that’s news to Steve.

“Oh? How bad is it?”

“Not bad at all, luckily JARVIS’s data cores had backup footage and information that was able to prove without a shadow of a doubt that Bruce and I had nothing to do with Ultron’s creation or his sudden leap into existence.”

“Seriously?” Steve says and he lets out a soft whistle, impressed. “That’s, wow, how did you pull that one off?” Tony gives him a look over his coffee mug.

“I told the truth. I know it might be a novel concept to you, but alas it’s what happened.”

“But you created Ultron.” Steve reminds him, ignoring the dig at honesty, and Tony shakes his head.

“No I didn’t. I created an AI named Ultron that was meant to be a planetary defense program. Bruce and I were nowhere near integration of the Mind Stone into the program. JARVIS was running diagnostics on the Scepter when we left for the party. There was a surge of electrical power at one point and bam! The entity in the Mind Stone came online and adopted the moniker of Ultron for reasons unknown. Who knows, maybe he just wanted to be a dick and drive a wedge between us all.” Tony shakes his head. “I know it’ll be hard for you to clear the discourse of ‘Tony did it’ out of your vocabulary but you might want to try.”

“I don’t-” Steve starts to say before he stops himself and takes a deep breath. “I’m glad you’ve been cleared.” He says after he gets his initial reaction under control. “Did you want us to come with? We could help.”

“If you want to find your way over there, be my guest. I wouldn’t recommend that you take Maximoff out there, but whatever.” Tony says carelessly and the statement confuses Steve for a second.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, considering that the Witch was Ultron’s right hand henchwoman through a significant portion of his plan, there are some people who are not very happy with her.”

“Wanda helped us.” Steve argues angrily. “She realized that she was on the wrong side of it and she helped us. She’s a hero.”

“Some people don’t figure that someone’s a hero when the only reason that they change their mind and decide to help is because they would die along with everyone else if they didn’t. Sounds a little more like a self-serving goal than a self-realization of wrongdoing.” Tony fires back and Steve puffs up, taking a step forward and he’s slightly surprised when Tony’s hand reaches back and rests around one of the blade handles.

“Tony?” He asks, the frustration leaving his body and being replaced by confusion. “What…” He motions towards Tony’s hand and Tony’s smile is cold.

“Consider it self-preservation.” Tony says. “You know, since last time the witch was involved you decided to come barging into my lab and attack me.”

“I was trying to stop you from doing something you’d regret.” Steve says, feeling strangely off balance and trying to get the other man to realize the truth of what happened that day.

“Funny, I didn’t feel your concern in that moment. You know what I felt?” Tony asks and Steve isn’t sure if he wants to hear it but he nods anyways. “I felt how little I ranked to you. I felt the weight of your betrayal.”

“I didn’t betray you.”

“Really? Pray tell, inform me of what transpired then? Explain to me how the witch, the girl who fucked with our heads and who had been gunning for our demise the whole time – how her word on my character was suddenly gold standard. Unless of course her word only gave you a validation for what you already thought of me.” Tony laughs softly. “The word of a Hydra agent gave you validation over your own teammate. You were so willing to accept _anything_ bad about me that you jumped at the word of a fucking _Hydra_ agent.” Tony looks right at him. “My fair-weather ‘friend’ ladies and gentlemen.” He salutes him and Steve shakes his head.

“It wasn’t like that Tony. She’d just helped me, she saved the train and fought Ultron.”

“One moment of assistance that lasted what? Five minutes? Trumped over two years of working alongside each other. Trumped over everything I’ve given and done for you. Trumped over all the battles we fought and all the ‘together’ bullshit that you felt like spewing.” Tony shakes his head. “Oh wait, ‘together’ only works in your benefit, apparently there’s no ‘together’ left for me.”

“You were hiding things from us, and you were doing what she said!”

“No I wasn’t. She told you that I was going to destroy the earth or some other such bullshit. She compared me to Ultron whom I had _no relation_ _or connection to._ And besides, I wasn’t surprised that you did it.” Tony says, pushing away from the counter and starting to walk away.

“What?”

“Considering our little talk at the farm and your willingness to ignore my side of things and threaten me with your little ‘log ripping in half’ bullshit? Yeah, I knew how the cards were falling long before they did.”

“Tony…I didn’t…It wasn’t like that.”

“I don’t particularly care ‘how it was like’ to be honest.” Tony says to him. “I’ve got places to be.”

“We should go with you.” Steve says and Tony shakes his head.

“You’re more than welcome to find your way over there, but it won’t be ‘with me’. It’ll just be to be there.”

“Tony…don’t be like this.”

“Have fun with your movie night Fair-Weather.” Tony waves and Steve steps forward.

“You could come – no, you should come. If you feel like there’s a distance between us all, then you should try and repair it.”

“ _I_ should try and repair it?” Tony chuckles with a shake of his head. “Whatever, besides it’d be worthless.”

“Why?” Steve asks and Tony turns to look at him one final moment.

“Because my spot’s already been taken.” Tony says like a final farewell that makes no sense whatsoever as he turns and leaves the kitchen. Steve stands there for a moment before he finds himself walking back to the living room in an almost daze. He had no idea that Tony felt that way, that this kind of wound was festering in their own group. Steve takes a second, leaning in the doorway of the living room watching his team, his family as they laughed and joked at the show on the television.

Steve can’t help but glance over at the small half couch where Tony and Bruce used to sit on and give science commentary on any of the teams science fiction picks. Steve never told Tony, but he appreciated the fact that the other man moved over familiar pieces of furniture over into the Compound from the rubble of the Tower.

Wanda’s stretched out on it currently, wrapped up in a red blanket and she seems to notice that Steve’s glancing her way because she looks at him and offers up a smile.

 _“Because my spot’s already been taken.”_ Tony’s’ words echo in his mind and Steve shakes his head to rid himself of it as he silently vows to drag Tony out of the lab the next time he’s down there and force some kind of cohesion between him and the Avengers, between him and Wanda.

Things were done, sure – but it was time for them to get past all of that.

It was a new day after all, and it was time that they grasped the opportunity created by it with both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!  
> (But please no negative/critiquing comments)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm apparently still full of salt from all of AOU's bull if you can't tell. :-)  
> Here's the next chapter for you all. {It was mentioned in the comments as to why Tony was even at the Compound in the last chapter if he doesn't feel safe there and so there's a reason given in this chapter.}  
> I don't think this story's going to be much longer. Maybe one or two more chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The issue becomes a problem on Wednesday morning.

The interaction with Tony bothered Steve the whole night, making it to where he hadn’t been able to really focus on the television during the rest of their marathon. It’s only been a few days since the fall of Sokovia and Steve does wonder how the relief efforts are going. He mentioned it to the others and he got a bunch of agreements that they’d all head on over in the morning with Tony to show a united front for the Avengers. Natasha had said that it’d be a great P.R. move and that was probably why Tony was doing it too. She was confused as to why Tony hadn’t invited the rest of the Avengers to go with him, but when Steve mentioned the concern over Sokovia’s irrational anger towards Wanda, Natasha said she understood but that Wanda _needed_ to be seen over there then, working alongside the Avengers and showing the general public that she was apologetic over her past choices.

Steve walks into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to take off towards Sokovia after breakfast. The rest of the team is there, sans Tony again…well actually sans Tony and Bruce, but Bruce has pulled back from the Avengers entirely. Steve understands to a point how the good doctor must feel, having caused all that damage with his own two hands, but like Natasha said for Wanda – he should step out amongst the injured and show that there is no reason to fear him.

But Tony’s the only one who might know where Bruce is, and with the last four days being what they are, and with Tony not being the most accessible person in the world, they haven’t really gotten him to tell them where Bruce is.

“So, Stark’s already been cleared from Ultron?” Sam asks, munching on his toast and Wanda makes a disgruntled sound around the bite she’s taken.

“What? How!” She snaps.

“Already? Damn, Stark must have been all up on that with his lawyers.” Clint says with a slight snort. “Wonder how he managed that.”

“He managed to immediately prove his and Bruce’s innocence in the whole creation of Ultron therefore removing them both from the investigation and trial completely.” Natasha says as she spears some eggs on her plate and takes a bite. “He’ll still have to be part of the trial on a witness basis, but he’s not under investigation for Ultron’s creation.”

“You knew?” Steve asks her and she nods.

“Of course. Tony immediately put Potts on it right after the battle.” She glances at him. “It’s why he wasn’t in medical remember?” Steve does remember walking up and down the halls of the hospital looking for Tony in the aftermath. He’d been rather irritated and angry to find out that Tony had once again gone against the doctors and checked out against medical advice. “They wanted to be sure that there wasn’t any confusion or chance for people to think that Tony or Bruce were in any way at fault for what happened.”

“But it _was_ Stark’s fault.” Wanda points out. “He created Ultron.”

“He created a program called Ultron.” Steve says, repeating what Tony had said to him the night prior. “But the Ultron we know is not the same Ultron.”

“It’s the same.” She growls. “He’s a murderer and all he knows how to do is create more murderers.”

“Calm down Wanda.” Clint says, reaching out and patting her shoulder and she shakes her head.

“No, he killed my parents, killed Pietro and now he’s killed hundreds of other people during this and he just gets off?” She snaps. “And now he’s in Sokovia pretending to be their savior? And he wants me to stand there and pretend that he is along with him? Like he’s done nothing wrong?”

The door opens, cutting off their conversation as a woman walks into the kitchen. Steve doesn’t recognize her at all, and he sits up straighter at the counter.

“Hello?” He says, curious as to why this woman is present in the Avengers Compound. “Can we help you?”

“Good morning.” She says, coming to a stop. “I’m Christina Covington, Miss Potts’ assistant.”

“Potts’ assistant? What brings you by here?” Clint asks and she turns to look at him.

“I’m currently assisting Mr. Stark as well for a short while.” She answers him. “I’m here to speak with all of you actually.” There’s a businesslike manner about her statement and it makes Steve frown.

“Okay?” He says, prompting her to speak.

“I’ve been sent to inform the ‘Avengers’ members that you have thirty days to find other living arrangements outside of the Compound premises.”

“What!” Clint snaps and Steve feels a similar feeling rush through him.

“The thirty days comes with a stipulation though, that you are to have no contact with Mr. Stark while he works out of these facilities.”

“So Stark want’s to kick us out but he wants to parade around here just to rub it in our faces?” Wanda asks angrily and Ms. Covington turns to look at her.

“With the destruction of Stark Towers, the Compound has the only current working production lab for Mr. Stark to work out of while the building is being repaired.” She informs her. “And the fact that these premises are owned and maintained by Mr. Stark makes it to where he has the right to say who resides in them and be present in them whenever he wants.” She looks down at her tablet for a second before looking back up. “And as it stands, Miss Wanda Maximoff, you are hereby required to leave the premises immediately and you do not have authorization to return.”

“You just said that the Avengers have thirty days!” Steve reminds her quickly, already vowing to have words with Tony and she nods.

“Yes I did, however the Avengers are listed officially as: Tony Stark, Thor of Asgard, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner.” She looks at Wanda. “There is no record of a Miss Wanda Maximoff on file and as such she does not have authorization or permission to be within the Compound.”

“What about Vision?” Nat asks, her tone clearly challenging.

“The Vision and Mr. Stark have already come to a separate arrangement.”

“What is it?” She asks and Ms. Covington shakes her head.

“That is not for me to discuss.” She replies back to Natasha, not even concerned with the redhead. “Now, Miss Maximoff, FRIDAY will see you out of the premises now.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m an Avenger, this is my place too.” She says as Clint and Steve rise to come on either side of her and add their strength to her side and Ms. Covington shakes her head.

“As I said before, the approved Avengers have thirty days to find other living arrangements, but you are not an Avenger.”

“She’s an Avenger.” Steve contradicts her and she shakes her head.

“Not officially. Perhaps to some of you that’s a true statement, but according to the paperwork she is not.”

“We’ll add her.” Clint snaps and she shrugs.

“I wish you the best of luck with that, but that does not change the fact that Miss Maximoff needs to leave _now_.” She looks at all of them. “If she does not the authorities will be called.”

“Where is she supposed to go?” Sam asks. “And do I have to leave immediately too? Since I wasn’t amongst the listed ‘Avengers’ members?”

“You do.” She said. “But I’m under the impression that you have a residence listed under yourself? I know that Mr. Stark has been assisting with the payments since your departure from your job and he has agreed to maintain the rent on the establishment for the next month, to give you time to rejoin the workforce.”

“But Sam’s been helping me, on a personal mission. Tony knows that! He agreed to it!”

“And he has maintained his promise, he supported the two of you during this time and he’s giving a generous amount of time to get yourself back on your feet.” She says without a thread of remorse or care in her tone. “He is not however required to continue maintenance of your ‘personal mission’.”

“So he’s just throwing us to the wayside and he couldn’t even have the balls to do it himself?” Clint snaps and Ms. Covington gives him a look that almost breaks the professional gaze she’s been maintaining, but Steve can see the strain.

“Mr. Stark is very busy right now and has a lot of constraints on his time.” She says before looking back at Wanda. “Now, if you’ll please exit the premises.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She snaps and Sam steps in before anything else can be said.

“You can stay with me. I have a guest room. At least until Steve talks to Stark and gets all of this fixed.” He promises her and she takes a moment before she nods and lets him guide her out of the room.

“I need to speak with Tony.” Steve says to Ms. Covington the moment that they leave and she nods.

“I’ll see if I can get you scheduled.”

“Scheduled?” Steve says confused before he sighs. “No I mean, I need to speak with him right now, it’s urgent.”

“Unfortunately as I said before, Mr. Stark is a very busy man.” She says. “I’ll see if I can get you in the schedule. But as always, I do want to inform you that I make no promises.”

“Just call him.” Clint says from behind him and Ms. Covington nods.

“That’s acceptable, if you have his phone number please feel free to do that. But I have to be going. Do be aware that Miss Maximoff is not permitted back on the premises at any time for any reason. Any attempt to do so after this minute will result in the authorities being called right away.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Steve says and Ms. Covington doesn’t looked moved in the slightest by his statement.

“Also I remind you, when Mr. Stark returns to the lab you are to have no contact with him or the thirty days end immediately. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Nat says, crossing her arms and Ms. Covington nods before she turns and leaves the room. Her heels clicking all the way down the hall in her departure. “We need to get to Sokovia.” Nat says a moment later. “That’s where Tony is right?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Steve says with a small nod and she motions for them to follow her.

“I’ll get us a ride, suit up.”

“Should we bring Sam and Wanda?” Steve asks and Natasha nods. “I’ll call them back.”

+++

“Mr. Stark.” A voice calls out next to him as he puts down the broken wall from where he’s been holding it while the relief workers were pulling people out of the rubble. He turns, the HUD screen popping up the name of the Stark Relief worker.

“Mr. Barker.” He greets as the medical workers rush in to assist with the newly rescued wounded.

“You’ve been on scene for too long sir.” Barker says. “Why don’t you take a minute, get some rest?”

“There’s still too much to do, but thank you for the concern.” Tony says and Barker shakes his head.

“I’m not just concerned for you, if you tire out while we’re down in these areas we could have an accident just waiting to happen on our hands.”

 ** _‘He’s right Boss. You’ve been running the recovery efforts as well as maintaining connection with Miss Potts and the lawyers…perhaps some rest might do you good.’_** FRIDAY offers up and Tony takes a moment.

“Where’s Vision? Do you know?” He asks Barker and the man points over to another structure nearby where Tony sees a flash of red as Vision phases through the wall, carrying a small child out of the wreckage.

“Hey Rhodey, you copy?”

 _“Always. What’s up?”_ Rhodey’s voice comes over the internal speakers.

“I’m being shipped off to get some rest, can you keep an eye on Vision?” The people are less jumpy around the android man at this point, but there are still some who freak out when they see him and Tony’s had to step in several times to keep things from escalating out of panic.

 _“Will do, go get some rest. I’ll see you back here soon.”_ Rhodey says and Tony nods to himself before looking back at Barker.

“Alright, let me finish up this building and then I’ll take a break.”

“Sounds good sir.” Barker says before walking away and Tony pushes through to the end of the excavation for his current area. He’s about to walk off towards one of the emergency tents that they’ve set up to get some rest when FRIDAY interrupts him again.

**_‘I’ve got some bad news boss.’_ **

“What is it?”

**_‘It seems like sleep is going to have to be put on a back burner.’_ **

“It usually does, why? What’s going on?”

**_‘An international warrant has just been released for Wanda Maximoff. They’re asking for your assistance with bringing her in.’_ **

“Can’t say I’m surprised. I guess I’m more surprised it took this long.”

**_‘That’s just the news boss, that’s not the bad news.’_ **

“What’s the bad news?”

**_‘The Stark Jet that was hacked and stolen by Miss Romanoff has just landed…in Sokovia.’_ **

“Let me guess, it’s carrying all of the Avengers and the Witch?”

**_‘You’d be correct boss.’_ **

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is finished! YAY! (throws confetti)   
> Thanks for sticking in and I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

It all comes to a head on Wednesday evening.

Clint and Natasha land the jet in an open location as the rest of the team prepares to disembark. Steve notices how Wanda’s motions are angry and jerky as she tugs on her signature red jacket and pulls the zipper up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Steve asks and she glances at him like he’s being stupid.

“Stark is trying to destroy my life, _again_. Why should I be okay?” She asks and Steve inwardly sighs.

“He’s…he’s not trying to do anything, I’m sure of it.” He tries to assure her. “He’s just…he’s having a moment. He has these, you’ll see. He has them and we always get past them.” He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder. “As a team.”

“Any team Stark is on is not a team I’m a part of.” Wanda mutters and Steve looks at her.

“Don’t you want to be an Avenger?” He was certain that she did, isn’t that what this whole thing has been about for these last few days? Isn’t this the reason why Steve has gone to bat for her over and over again?

“Yes.” She answers him. “I want to be an Avenger. I just don’t want Stark to be.”

“He’s already an Avenger.” Steve tells her and she gives him a challenging look.

“Not for long.” Is her slightly ominous promise and Steve can tell that he’s going to have his work cut out for him when it comes to bringing Tony and Wanda together.

“Cap, we’ve got incoming.” Clint says as he finishes the final checks and cuts the engine. Steve glances out of the side windows to see the Iron Man armor doing a circling loop before it drops down outside and Steve sighs in slight relief. At least they don’t have to go looking for him.

“Well, let’s go deal with this.” Steve tells them and he gets nods all around as they all step out of the back of the jet towards where Tony is standing. “Tony.” Steve greets and he’s not impressed when the armor just turns slightly towards him in acknowledgement but Tony doesn’t bring down the helmet.

“Hello.” Tony’s voice says through the speakers. “What brings you all here today? In stolen property no less?”

“That’s the Avengers Jet Tony.” Steve reminds him and the armor shakes its head.

“Yeah – no. That’s a Stark Jet. ‘Stark’ doesn’t automatically mean ‘for Avengers use whenever they feel like it’.” He tells him, and there’s a slight undertone of sarcasm to his voice. “I don’t actually see how that’s confusing but I guess I’ll let that one go for now. Why are you here?”

“We’ve come to talk.” Steve tells him as there seems to be some kind of commotion in the area around them. It takes Steve a second to realize that it’s police, in their uniforms with bright colored strips of tape on them. They’re coming closer and muttering into their communications as they start to circle them. “Is something wrong?” Steve asks, looking at Tony and the armor shrugs.

“Not really. I mean if you ignore the personal theft and all that.” Tony says flippantly. “Oh, and Miss Maximoff, if you could please put your hands behind your head and get down? You’re under arrest.”

“What!” A few voices say, it sounds like a mix of Clint and Sam, as Steve steps forward.

“Excuse me?” He says to Tony, daring him to repeat his statement and the armor makes a hand gesture to the cops behind him to stay back. Steve’s a little surprised when they do.

“An international arrest warrant has been issued for Wanda Maximoff regarding the Sokovia and Johannesburg tragedies.” Tony replies. “Also for her crimes against humanity.”

“Crimes against humanity?” Clint snaps. “Bullshit.”

“She’s just a kid Tony.” Steve tells Tony firmly. “She’s made some mistakes, and she’s ready to start fixing them.”

“Mistakes? Mistakes Cap is taking the car for a joy ride without telling the parents and getting caught, things like that. What _isn’t_ a mistake is Maximoff’s long list of – and yes Barton, they are – crimes against humanity.” Tony holds up a hand and starts counting on his fingers. “Participating in unethical human experimentation, sponsoring a terrorist cell, being part of a Hydra death squad, murdering innocents, being responsible for her hand in the massacres in Johannesburg as well as here in Sokovia, participating in torture, racial discrimination and mental enslavement.” Tony looks at both of his hands that are holding up fingers. “I’m almost out of fingers to count with and trust me, there’s more. Add that to the fact that Miss Maximoff here is twenty years old, that makes her by default an _adult_. These are not the mistakes of a doe eyed child Captain.” Tony’s voice is firm. “Move aside, or you’ll be aiding a wanted felon.”

“A wanted felon Tony? Get serious.” Sam states and Tony glances at him.

“I am serious Wilson. _Deadly serious_.” He tells them. “Now, Miss Maximoff, please get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head.”

“You want me to get down on my knees for _you_ Stark?” Wanda sneers, stepping forward as red starts leaking from her fingers and Steve steps in-between them to try and prevent whatever is happening from going further south.

“Tony, that’s enough. You’ve made your point.” He tells the brunet and Tony glances in his direction, the blue of the ARC in the suit slowly powering up.

“And what ‘point’ is that Captain?” He has the gall to ask, as if he doesn’t know what this all really about.

“You have all the power here.” Steve tells him. “You can pull our funding, you can take away our equipment, you can take away our home and apparently you can get us thrown in jail.” Steve almost wants to sigh. “You’ve won Tony. Whatever game you’re playing, we get it. You’ve won, you can stop now.” There’s a pause in the area as the armor tilts its head.

“Are…are you playing with me right now?” Tony eventually says, his voice sounding completely baffled. “I’ve won? Some game I’m playing? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know Stark.” Clint says, coming forward while prepping an arrow. “Your little stunt with Potts’ assistant this morning.”

“Oh, wow. She’s already talked to you? She’s on top of this, I should give her a raise.” Tony sounds amused and surprised, in a situation that doesn’t call for either emotion. “In which case, that makes this whole thing a what? A power play? Not on my part but yours. Okay, good to know.”

“The only one throwing around his power here is you Stark. I would have thought you were past this kind of behavior.” Natasha tells him, coming forward and Tony looks at her.

“Wow…” He says, pausing for a moment. “You’re a _really_ bad spy.” He finishes up with a shake of his head. “I mean, I thought you were bad before with your little ‘report’ bullshit and then fucking SHIELD over…but this? Wow. I mean, I gave you enough credit to recognize the situation for what it is, but apparently I’ve _still_ reached too high for you. That’s okay, I’ll lower my expectations.” He pauses a second time. “…again.”

“Do you think this is funny Stark?” Clint snaps at him and Tony sighs.

“Actually, I’m starting to find this all hilariously sad. Quickly going down the path of just stupidly sad, but right now there’s still a little amusement to be had in this whole thing.” He looks at all of them. “Let me be clear, you all realize that you’re about to declare war on the world – not me, because I did not issue the arrest warrant – but the world in the name of a woman that you don’t know, who practically tortured you, played with your mind, caused the death of dozens of people that you’re aware of and is basically still Hydra?”

“Wanda’s changed.” Steve tells him firmly.

“Must have been some change.” Tony replies sarcastically. “But even if she did – which she hasn’t, but whatever – she still has to pay for what she’s done.”

“You’ve never paid for your sins Stark.” Wanda snarls. “Shall we start with your sins before we touch on anyone else’s?” Her powers start to circle around her, and Steve’s hearing the cops nearby start shouting into their devices with a panicked tone to their voices.

“Miss Maximoff, you will desist.” The Vision says as he slowly floats down, landing next to Tony. “I understand that you might be scared, but Mr. Stark is right. You must turn yourself in.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Wanda snaps, centering herself for a fight as Tony’s gauntlet comes up.

“Last chance.” He tells them. “Get out of the way, or be taken down with her.”

“I don’t back down to bullies Stark.” Steve tells him firmly, adjusting his grip on the shield. “You should know that about me by now.”

“Your funeral.” Tony says with a shrug as War Machine lands in the area and it’s a free for all. It all gets out of hand so quickly, and Steve figures that he should have known that Tony would fight dirty, but when he sees the arrows that Clint’s using break down, the blue power on Natasha’s suit cutting off, Sam’s wings refusing to come online and Steve’s bracer no longer having that magnetic tug towards the shield, even he has to admit that he’s surprised by Tony’s gall.

But he’s not Captain America because of his shield and his tech, and Tony’s about to learn that the hard way.

Steve just wishes there had been another way.

+++

“I like this one.” Tony says, holding up a rendering of the new Compound design and Rhodey snorts.

“You would.” He chuckles, glancing at the red and gold coloring that adorns the building and the Avengers symbol in the image. “But no.” Tony pouts a little at his disagreement before he shrugs and puts it down.

“I rather like this one.” Vision says, slightly still uncertainly as he does a lot of things these days but Rhodey’s seen Tony working with him on it, and the two of them glance at the image that the other man is holding.

It’s the smoothest and the simplest design of them all, and Rhodey doesn’t disagree.

“I like it.” He says as Tony looks over to see it as well.

“Eh, it’s got form and function. Not half the style of this one-” He holds up the red and gold one again. “…but I like it. We’ll go with that one.” He motions for the designer to come back over and points to the picture board in Vision’s hands. “We’ll take that one.” He says and they nod, taking down a few notes as Christina approaches them. “Miss Covington, what can I do for you today?” Tony asks the second he sees her.

“I have a few things that Miss Potts has requested you look over,” She says, placing the tablet down on the table next to Tony for him to grab and look at, which he does almost instantly. Making faces at the ones he mutters ‘nope’ to and shrugging at the others. “And there have been several requests for your time.”

“From who?” Tony asks, holding out the tablet for her which she takes back.

“A Mr. Coulson, as well as Mr. Rogers.”

“Coulson? Agent isn’t dead?” He looks at Rhodey surprised. “Wow, that…actually sounds about right. That one-eyed pirate.” He looks back at Christina. “What does Rogers want?”

“He’s asking for your assistance regarding legal fees and representation for the ‘Avengers’.” It’s clear in her tone what she thinks about Rogers still calling himself an Avenger and Tony chuckles with a sigh.

“They just can’t let go of my money can they? So, tell Rogers no, not gonna happen and I wish him the best of luck.”

“And Coulson?”

“Tell him I’m glad to hear he’s still alive, not being dead is a good thing in most cases, but that he can tell Fury to go shove it where the sun don’t shine and that I better not see a hide or hair of either of them or any of their lackeys or there will be hell to pay.” She nods. “Is that all you needed from me?”

“That was it Mr. Stark.”

“Sounds good, thanks and if you could as Pepper if dinner is still on, that’d be great too.”

“I’ll ask her sir.” She inclines her head to them and leaves the room.

“Shove it where the sun don’t shine?” Rhodey repeats, amusement in his voice and Tony shrugs.

“Eh, I’m done dealing with these backstabbing assholes. Their free ride at my expense is finished.” Tony says and Rhodey gives him a smile, clapping him on the shoulder.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He says and Tony returns his smile before reaching for another photo board.

“Now, we’ve got some designing to do, chop chop. The Avengers aren’t going to rebuild themselves guys.” Tony tells them and Rhodey spares a quick glance to Vision, before they both come forward to help Tony with the final Compound choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.   
> ...Or at least Team Tony did.   
> Team Cap can suck it.   
> (still salty)


End file.
